


The One with the Exorcists

by emudii



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emudii/pseuds/emudii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of D.Gray-Man Livejournal meme drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rhode/Allen: Gutter Adonis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (10/23/2008; 1722) Allen finds himself pinned in the trenches by the enemy. [DUBIOUS CONSENT]

There is black, and there is white. And black is black, and white is white. But somehow that knowledge serves no purpose, here and now, where blackest black is red and deadened soil is warmth. Where flashes of lightning overhead illuminate the arch of Allen Walker’s throat as his head tips back into the dirt, crying out. Cursed hair pulses silver, almost blue, before once again falling under the cover of darkness. Here, there is no color, but you know that his hair is still white.

Bodies are moving, yours and his. You can almost see the outline of his hands upon your thighs, but that has nothing to do with your eyes. Or does it? His hips, yours. The drag of one clawed hand on the outside of your naked leg. Resisting. Helping. It’s all the same. He bucks upward, almost hard enough to unseat you, but he can’t. Won’t. Not as long as he cannot see.

Scrabbling, panting, and he’s crying again. Maybe in denial. But there’s no denying his missing jacket buttons. Those jagged scrapes across his too perfect torso. The jerking warmth as his body reaches capacity and everything around you is all too suddenly bright as daylight. And he sees.

Still, he drives upward, into you, and with a final, vicious thrust, you know you’ve won.

Minutes later, you’ll climb out of the ditch you’d both laid in, leaving him to gather up the broken pieces of himself. Find cover in the dark to hide that beautiful, tainted body of his. But maybe next time, when he can see for himself, he’ll seek you out first.


	2. Lavi/Allen: Ichthys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (10/29/2008; 469) Bookman Jr tells the origin story of the Christian Fish.

The hardest part of  _any_  mission is downtime—the waiting. Those hours between phases, when there is nothing to do but anticipate. To worry or--God forbid--grow idle. Train rides are  _always_  fraught with boredom; and most have grown wary of traveling with Lavi, whose penchant for mischief is unrivaled. So it is with some surprise that Allen observes said Exorcist tracing symbols on the frosted windows, in lieu of scribbling them onto Krory's sleeping face.  
  
One sweeping arc, then another in opposition, meeting at one end and intersecting at the other. He frowns, momentarily wondering at the shape.  
  
" _ΙΧΘΥΣ_ ," Lavi says, not looking at him. Allen startles, but the red-head just smiles. " _Ichthys_ ," he repeats. "It's Greek for  _'fish.'_ " And he points, fingertip ghosting over the pattern again so that it suddenly makes such blinding sense, Allen's cheeks color with embarrassment. The fish is an old Christian symbol and there is no reason he shouldn't have immediately recognized it. But he hadn't asked, so he pretends he's red from the cold.  
  
"It's an acrostic, y'know?" his companion continues, "Iota, Chi, Theta, Upsilon, Sigma... stands for  _Iēsous Christos Theou Yios, Sōtēr._  'Jesus Christ, God's Son, Savior.'" There's a pensive quality to his tone, as though he is recalling something, rather than simply reciting, and Allen wonders about that more than the subject at hand. Lavi seems almost... fond.  
  
"Didn't know that," Allen concedes, distractedly.  
  
"Originally,  _ΙΧΘΥΣ_  was represented by an eight-spoked wheel," the older boy continues, "It was more what happened when you superimposed all of the letters on top of each other, than anything. But... the fish is much easier." He pauses, finally  _looks_  at him, "Did you know, back when Christians were under Roman persecution, it was common for them to draw an arc in the dirt, at a stranger's feet? If that person was also Christian, they would know to draw the other arc, completing the fish. It was a sign of good company. Good faith. Whatever."  
  
"Oh," Allen says, knowing Lavi probably thinks he's saying more than that. He wants to be, but he isn't entirely sure of what. Instead he meets his eye and waits. But Lavi doesn't continue. He just goes back to looking out the window with that same faraway expression and pressing cold-numbed fingers into the glass. Allen wants to pout, except he can't think of why.  
  
After several minutes, he finally notices a single vertical arc among the symbols. It sits forgotten, with an exaggerated distortion at its top, not unlike... He has to pause, blink. Then he grins and leans forward, his own fingertip drawing the reverse of the image, right under Lavi's nose.  
  
The Bookman apprentice stares at the completed heart for long moments before he gives Allen a sidelong glance... and an almost  _shy_  smile.


End file.
